Johnny Yong Bosch
Johnny Yong Bosch (born January 6, 1976 in Kansas City, Missouri) is an American actor, voice actor, martial artist and musician. He's known for voicing: Ichigo Kurosaki in Bleach, Itsuki Koizumi in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Izaya Orihara in Durarara!!, Lelouch Lamperouge in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, Nero in Devil May Cry 4 and Vash the Stampede in Trigun. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Blade (2012) - Djalal (ep7) *Bleach (2014) - Ichigo Kurosaki *Blood Lad (2014) - Braz D. Blood *Blue Exorcist (2012-2013) - Yukio Okumura *Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School: Despair Arc (2016) - Hajime Hinata (Announced) *Durarara!! (2011) - Izaya Orihara, Boy (ep26) *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Izaya Orihara *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Izaya Orihara *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Renton Thurston *Fafner (2005-2006) - Kazuki Makabe *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004) - J.D. (ep9) *Gun X Sword (2006-2007) - Michael *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Rossiu Adai *Kekkaishi (2011) - Shoki (ep38) *Kill la Kill (2014) - Shinjiro Nagita (ep13), Shiro Byakko (ep14) *Koi Kaze (2005) - Kazuya Miyauchi *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Orga Itsuka *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2016) - Sasori, Akane's Friend (ep180), Allied Ninja (ep268), Cat Guard (ep189), Genma Shiranui, Kakashi's Student (ep360), Leo, Medic Ninja (ep183), Nurui (ep289), Reincarnated Ninja (ep316), Shoseki (ep184), Tanishi's Friend, Yagura, Yukai's Friend (ep320) *Please Twins! (2004-2005) - Maiku Kamishiro *Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: Crystal (2016) - Artemis *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Additional Voices *Sailor Moon (2015) - Artemis *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Sanada Yukimura *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Sanada Yukimura *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Sanada Yukimura *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Johnny *Sword Art Online II (2015) - Player (ep8), Spiegel/Kyoji Arakawa *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2007-2010) - Itsuki Koizumi *Trigun (2000-2001) - Vash the Stampede *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Yuhon 'Movies - Dubbing' *Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (2001) - Male Student *Bleach The Movie: Fade to Black (2011) - Ichigo Kurosaki *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2012) - Ichigo Kurosaki *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Ichigo Kurosaki *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Ichigo Kurosaki *Blue Exorcist: The Movie (2013) - Yukio Okumura *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Renton Thurston *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings: The Last Party (2012) - Sanada Yukimura *The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya (2011) - Itsuki Koizumi 'OVA - Dubbing' *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman (2016) - Cyborg 009/'Joe Shimamura' *Fighting Fairy Girl Rescue Me: Mave-chan (2007) - Rei Sugiyama 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Nyoron! Churuya-san (2011) - Itsuki Koizumi *The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya (2011) - Itsuki Koizumi Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Jake & Blake (2010) - Blake Hill, Jake Valley *Violetta (2015) - Napoleon Video Games 'Video Games' *Mortal Kombat X (2015) - Kung Jin *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Genma Shiranui *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Sasori *Red Faction: Armageddon (2011) - Additional Voices *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Torian Cadera, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - Torian Cadera *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - Torian Cadera *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne (2016) - Torian Cadera *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015-2016) - Torian Cadera, Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - Torian Cadera *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Bumblebee 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Kuhn *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Kuhn, NeroNero *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Kuhn, NeroNero *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - Patrick James "PJ" Beckett, Additional Voices *Ar nosurge: Ode to an Unborn Star (2014) - Delta Lanthanoir *Atelier Escha & Logy: Alchemists of the Dusk Sky (2014) - Awin Sidelet *Atelier Meruru: The Apprentice of Arland (2012) - Peter Rietz *Avalon Code (2009) - Ur *Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair (2014) - Hajime Hinata *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - WRO Officer *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011) - Firion *Dissidia Final Fantasy (2009) - Firion *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Zhang Bao *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Renton Thurston *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Cadet *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Kota Fujiki *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Kota Fujiki, Doctor *Gods Eater Burst (2011) - Kota Fujiki, Male Custom Voice#1, Male Custom Voice#10 *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) - Zero *Mugen Souls Z (2014) - Ryuto *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Genma Shiranui *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Sasori, Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Sasori *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Sasori *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Sasori *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Genma Shiranui, Sasori, Yagura *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Yagura *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Sasori *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Sasori, Yagura *Omega Quintet (2015) - Takt *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Sanada Yukimura *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor Overclocked (2011) - Tamer *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Richard *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Summon Night: Twin Age (2008) - Aldo *Tenkai Knights: Brave Battle (2014) - Guren/Bravewolf *The Witch and the Hundred Knight (2014) - Captain, Fearful Man, Jack *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Operator Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (98) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (84) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2016. Category:American Voice Actors